Finding Sarah
by dangerous stories
Summary: J/S The Goblin King put a bounty on Sarah Williams. He WILL have her. The consequences of his fae bounty stretch across the multiverse, allowing realms to open, realms which should never have touched. Only when Sarah is found, and Jareth bends her to his will, will the realites have a chance of being set right. Finding Sarah may be harder than he thinks. Time is short


Sara Smith held her breath. She wished she could see through the hood covering her head, and tugged against the ropes binding her wrists behind her back. It wasn't fair. Things like this didn't happen to ordinary people.

"Your Majesty," she heard the words. "We have her, Sire."

An uproar of voices objected.

"No, I have her."

"Oh! That's a lie."

"No! She's not the one."

Sara felt the hood slip off of her head. She blinked away the bright torch light, and stared at... The Goblin King? He was exactly the way Sara had seen him in the movie, his flyaway hair, the gold necklace laying on his chest. He even sat on a throne made out of animal skins and tusks. He lounged in a bored position lazily staring at the ceiling.

I'm dreaming, she thought. I've got to be dreaming. But it didn't feel like a dream. Her eyes darted around the room. Several other girls stood nearby. Goblins, real goblins, chickens, ale, a pig, and even a nesting hawk filled the area. But what scared Sara most of all was the cage hanging from the ceiling, the cage the Goblin King was staring at. The real Hoggle, was stuck in a cage, hanging from above.

"Hoggle," she whispered.

The bored monarch's ears twitched.

Jareth moved, letting both feet hit the floor. All of the king's attention centered on Sara. "Quiet," he ordered. Instantly, the room obeyed. Jareth stared at the girl in front of him.

She swallowed. "Um, your majesty." She curtsied, feeling the ropes tug as she did.

"This one doesn't even look like the champion," a minion next to the throne piped up.

Jareth raised his hand, motioning for the creature to hold its tongue.

"What did you say?" the king asked the girl.

"Um," she worried. "Your Majesty?" she repeated. The brunette curtsied again.

The king grimaced, lifted a finger in the air, and twirled it, bringing a crystal into existence. He didn't even look at the orb, letting it slide down his arm, magically pulling it back up to his fingertips.

"Hoggle," the crystal sounded in Sara's voice.

Jareth twirled it again, and again it sounded. "Hoggle. Hoggle. Hoggle. Hoggle," the orb repeated several times.

Hoggle, the real Hoggle, moaned.

"Sarah," the Goblin King purred the wrong name.

"She's not Sarah Williams!" one of the girls called out. "I am!"

Several others argued with her.

Sara glanced at the other girl, noticing for the first time at least half of the girls in the room looked just like Jennifer Connelly, the actress who played Sarah Williams in "Labyrinth."

"Really," Jareth addressed her.

"Yes," she affirmed. "I'm The Sarah. I beat the Labyrinth. I swear it."

"Hm," Jareth leaned back in his throne. "So be it." He turned to the minion next to him. "Chopscur, read the charges."

The little pointy nosed creature let out a high pitched cackle. He unwrapped a scroll, and began to read, "Trespassing. Willful destruction of an antique bridge. Theft of a dwarf's jewels. Unprovoked attack of the king's guard; releasing a dangerous stone caller. Thirty-seven counts of willful destruction of private property. A single act of terrorism resulting in the destruction of The Crystal Ball; severely injuring one hundred and three dancers. Attempted kidnapping. Forty-three counts of..."

"Wait," the new girl interrupted. "Wait, I didn't..."

"Didn't mean it?" questioned the king.

"I made a mistake," she tried.

"Which mistake?" the monarch asked. "The list of charges?" He half smiled. "Or lying to your king?" his voice darkened.

"I..." she faltered.

"Careful," he warned.

Several bystanders began offering advice. Most suggested she admit to her lie, while only one counseled she take the charges. "Suffer the consequences of your run through the Labyrinth, my lady," the pleasant looking man next to her offered. "Once you've paid your debt, you will claim what is owed."

The girl seemed undecided. She pursed her lips in worry. "The list of charges," she answered. "I made a few mistakes when I conquered his majesty's labyrinth."

Jareth let out a long breath. "As you wish." He waved a hand in her direction.

The girl began screaming. Everyone, including Sara, took a step back. The girl's body moved and twisted. She dropped to the floor, writhing in agony.

Sara's eyes widened. What was happening to her?

Finally, the screaming stopped. The wouldbe Sarah no longer looked human. In her place, laying in a pool of the clothes the girl had been wearing, trembled an ugly little goblin. She could barely lift her head. The new goblin looked at her hand, terrified at the deformed thing. She screamed! "No. No. No. I..." she stammered. "I said I'd take the charges," her voice shook. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I said I wanted the charges," she managed to look at Jareth.

"I was generous," he answered her. "I found you innocent on all counts."

"Then why...?"

"Because you lied," a nearby goblin answered her.

Several cretans laughed.

Jareth smiled, tipping his head to the side. "Twice," he clarified.

"I... I'm sorry," she cried out. "I didn't mean it. Please," she begged. "Please change me back."

"Thirteen years," Jareth answered, "for each count."

"Twenty-six years?!" she called out.

Jareth motioned to his guards who quickly moved toward the little goblin woman.

"Please," she begged. "Please. Not twenty-six years. I didn't mean it!" They drug her from the room.

Sara noticed several Jennifer Connelly look-alikes quietly back out of the throne room. Some of the men, and goblins, left with them.

"Now," Jareth's eyes briefly touched Sara before returning to the dwarf caged above the court. "Where were we?"

"My lord," an older man stepped forward, bringing a young woman in chains with him. "I am Corwin of Dershire, and I wish to lay claim on Jan Annabel Banks."

Sara noticed Jan's jeans and old Fourth of July t-shirt.

"What are the terms?" Jareth asked.

"She wished for fortune. I provided it. The terms are up this day."

"Is this true," the king asked the blond. "Did you wish for fortune?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I... I didn't know... I didn't want... I mean..." Jan stumbled over her words.

"What's said is said," the monarch pronounced.

"But I never meant it," she pleaded.

"Never?" The word made the Goblin King pause. He waited. When the girl didn't speak, he waited some more.

Finally, her hands stopped trembling. "He... He made me say it."

Jareth glanced at the middle-aged man, noticing how Corwin shook his head, noticing how he chuckled at the accusation.

"How?" the king asked.

"Dershire took my mum," her voice cracked. "And he said he wouldn't give her back unless I bargained with him, unless I wished for money."

"Ah." The king leaned back in his throne. "Did you wish for money?"

"Yes."

"Did Corwin of Dershire give your mother back?"

"Yes."

"And did he provide thirteen years of fortune?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" Jareth seemed almost amused. Slowly, carefully, drawing out his words like someone speaking to a child, he explained, "What's...said... is... said."

The girl choked on her breath. "I was only thirteen," Jan whispered. "It's not fair," she raised her voice. "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes," Jareth answered, "you did." He sat up straight. "You didn't have to sell yourself for your mother. You chose to." The king turned to the older man. "Corwin of Dershire, your claim is valid," he pronounced.

The man beamed, smiling wickedly at the girl. Murmurs flooded the court, and the blond started to weep.

Sara's mouth opened and closed. Was this real? Was the Goblin King really siding with the dirty old man? Sarah Smith worried about herself. Would she end up in a cage like Hoggle? Would she be claimed like this other woman? She tugged at the rough ropes binding her wrists. One way or another, she knew she was in trouble.

"How, I wonder," the king continued, interrupting the older man's revelry and Sara's thoughts, "did you manage to take this girl's mother?"

"What?"

The court quieted.

"She wasn't a maiden," the Goblin King explained, keeping his voice light. "A woman cannot be a maiden, and bear a child."

The court broke out into laughter.

"Quiet," the king lifted his chin.

The goblins and people obeyed.

"You could not have claimed her as a matter of conquest on a night when the worlds cross over," Jareth went on.

"Uh..." the older man faltered.

"And if this woman's husband was dead, allowing you to claim her through a bargain, for no widow can be captured like a maiden, then this girl would be your daughter." The king motioned toward the blond. "You would have no need to lay claim, for she would already belong to you."

The man's smile dropped into a worried frown.

"The taken woman was obviously of age," the king didn't stop. "Which means she was no longer subject to the rule of her parents or their caretakers. Only her husband could have wished her away." The king leveled his eyes with the man. "Did her husband wish her away?"

Corwin visibly gulped. "I..."

"Take care with your words," the king warned.

The older man's eyes darted around the room. Suddenly, he froze and dropped to his knees. "Please, your Majesty, believe me. I didn't mean to take her mother. I only borrowed the woman. I hardly touched her. And... and I had her king's permission."

Jareth clenched his jaw. "As you wish. I believe you," he granted the request. The powerful monarch leaned forward. "I believe you didn't mean it," he specified what he believed.

"Yes. Yes, that's it exactly."

"And do you wish to take Jan to wife."

"Oh, yes!"

"No!" the girl argued. "Please, no."

"Then why wait?" Jareth asked. "As your king, I declare you husband and wife." Jareth turned to the little pointed-nosed goblin next to his throne. "Record that," he ordered.

Chopscur quickly noted the marriage on his scroll.

The middle-aged man relaxed, letting his smile take over once more.

"Record this as well," Jareth turned his attention back to the older man. "I find you, Corwin of Dershire, guilty of all your crimes."

"Sire?"

"You are guilty of breaking the claiming laws."

"But, my lord..."

"You took another man's woman, the mother of Jan Annabel Banks, without wish or consent. You trespassed in a world not your own, and took a mother without contract. Then," Jareth paused. "Then, you touched her."

"No, I didn't!"

Jareth lifted his hand. The whole room took in a breath when he pulled a crystal ball out of the air. The kneeling man watched the crystal move across the king's arm, and twirl around his finger tip.

"I hardly touched her," it stated, repeating Corwin's words. "I hardly touched her. I hardly touched her. I hardly touched her."

"Hardly or not," Jareth explained. "With intention or not," he added.

Corwin's mouth dropped open.

"Admit your fault," Jareth grinned. "I can be... generous."

"But I didn't break the laws!" Corwin objected. "I had her king's permission!"

"American's don't have a king." Jareth let the ball drop. Ping. It bounced, arcing toward the man.

"No!" He tried to jump away from it, but Corwin was too slow. The magic ball landed on its target instantly shattering into a mountain of glitter. The guilty man screamed in horror as his body began turning to stone. He crawled across the floor, trying to get away from his gray legs, screaming as he went. Finally, the disease reached his chest, forcing him to gasp for air. When Corwin of Dershire stopped, the monolith in his place showed a man in perfect terror.

No one breathed.

Sara Smith swallowed. She thought back to all the stone puppets in the movie: the false alarms, the door knockers. Is this where they came from? Had the Goblin King turned them into stone?

"Shall we put him in the Labyrinth, melord?" a goblin voice broke the silence.

The statue blinked.

Jareth stood up, gingerly moving away from his throne. He kicked Corwin's monolith with the heel of his boot. "I think not." The king dropped lazily back into his chair.

Crack! The monolith began to splinter, creaking as spider web cracks spread across its surface. The stone broke apart, turning into fine dust.

"Who else wishes to lie to me today?" the cold monarch demanded.

"My lord," a short goblin with horns almost as tall as he was stepped forward holding another Sarah-look-alike by the wrists.

"Wait," Jareth lifted a hand. The king shifted his attention back to Jan, "Mrs. Corwin Dershire, I'm afraid I have bad news." He leaned forward. "I'm afraid your husband is dead." The Goblin King laughed. He stopped. "Well, laugh," he ordered.

The room obeyed.

"Quiet." Jareth relaxed into his throne. "Jan Annabel Banks Dershire," he began, " as widow of the late Corwin of Dershire you are entitled to half that was his. The Crown takes the other half. Inheritance tax." He smiled. "I give you half his lands, half his servants, half his riches, half his authority, and..." The king leaned forward, looking her in the eyes. "I give you half his magic."

Several goblins gasped. Jan swallowed.

Jareth motioned with his hand, turning Jan's chains to dust.

Jan didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth several times. She wiped the tear stains from her cheeks, and covered her mouth.

"What do you wish now," Jareth asked.

"Wish?" Jan found her voice.

"Safety? Security? Peace?" he suggested. "Or perhaps something simple. Perhaps you simply wish for someone to take you home." Jareth looked on the woman with compassion.

Sara watched in amazement.

"Yes," Jan nodded. "I think I'd like to go home."

"Very well." He looked at a guard. "Bring me Duke Rockbottom."

While the court waited for Duke Rockbottom, Jareth laid back in his throne. He stared at Hoggle, smirking at the dwarf. He never looked at Sara, but she looked at him. She watched the king, taking in every detail. How could he possibly look exactly like the movie? How could this possibly be real?

"Make way for Duke Roke Boherm!" someone called out.

A tall slender well dressed man walked briskly into the center of the court. He didn't smile.

"Ah," Jareth sat up. "Rockbottom," he addressed the man.

"Jerketh," Roke responded. "My king." He bowed.

Jareth tipped his head to the side. "I've found you a gift."

Roke stood up tall, clasping his hands behind his back. "A gift, your Highness?"

"The late Corwin of Dershire's widow, Jan Annabel Banks Dershire, wishes to have someone take her home. Would you like the honor?"

The duke frowned. "A widow, Jareth? Really? Another one?"

"Oh, yes," the king confirmed. "She sold herself to Corwin of Dershire to save her mother."

Roke clenched his jaw.

"I married them today, but tragedy struck." Jareth placed a hand on his chest, feigning sympathy. "Poor Corwin." The king shook his head, leaned forward, and spoke again, "He died." The Goblin King motioned toward Jan. "Leaving behind his widow. All alone," he drew out the words. "Before he could bed her."

The duke looked at Jan, and a corner of Roke's mouth cracked into a smile. He turned back to Jareth. "I will obey my king."

"My Lady," Roke addressed Jan. "How may I assist you?"

"I want to go home," she answered.

"Aaagst," a goblin piped up. "Listen to that rubbish. It didn't even start with "I wish.""

Jan looked at the goblin, then at Roke.

"Be careful with your words," he explained.

"I... I wish you'd take me home," she stated.

Roke smiled, and extended his hand. "I grant your wish."

Tentatively, Jan placed her hand in his.

"I claim this woman as my own, and take her to my home," the duke declared.

"What!" Jan tried to pull her hand back, but Roke held tight.

"I confirm the claiming," Jareth spoke quickly. "Jan Annabel Banks Dershire Boherm is all yours along with her lands, servants, authority, and magic."

"That's not fair!" Sara let the words slip.

Instantly, Jareth's eyes landed on her.

She swallowed.

"Rockbottom," he addressed the duke without taking his eyes off Sara.

"Yes, cousin?"

"Be gentle with her."

"Yes, my king."

"No!" Jan tried to pull away. "Let me go!"

In a single motion Roke pulled her close, lifted her up, flipped her over his shoulder, and walked out of the throne room.

"This is The Sarah, Sire," the short goblin with the tall horns who had spoken before pulled his captured Sarah into the center of the room.

The Goblin King's eyes moved from Sara to the goblin and the Jennifer Connelly look-alike.

"I captured her, and I's come to claim the bounty on her head."

Jareth waved his hand, cutting off the goblin's claims, and instantly removing the glamour covering the girl. She no longer looked anything like Jennifer Connelly or Sarah Williams. Her short hair was sandy brown, and her blue eyes shone. Her ears had multiple piercings. She sported a nose jewel, and her mouth was stopped with a tight gag.

"I... uh," the goblin sputtered.

Jareth gave the creature a cold look.

"I's sorry, your Majesty!" he shouted dropping to his knees. "I didn't mean..." Before the creature could finish his sentence, before he could say he didn't mean it, the stones beneath him caved way, dropping him like a trap door and taking him away.

Murmurs, dread, laughter, and even a cackle covered the goblin's screams. Sara heard the word "bog," and wondered if that's really where the goblin was headed.

"And you," the Goblin King addressed the goblin's prey. The king tugged the air with his finger, magically pulling the wild girl's gag from her mouth. The rope around her wrists loosened and dropped to the floor. "Are you The Sarah?"

Frantically, she shook her head. "No," she answered. "I'm... I'm Wilfred."

"Ah," Jareth smiled. "Someone who tells the truth." He twisted his wrist, creating a crystal.

Wilfred froze.

"I've brought you a gift."

She stared at the ball. "What... What is it?"

"It's a crystal," answered the king. "Nothing more." He let the orb dance from one finger to the next. "But if you turn it this way, it will give you a wish." He paused. "Do you want it?"

"A wish?" Wilfred stiffened. She'd seen what happened to Jan.

Jareth glanced at the ball. "For a price."

"A price." Wilfred laughed nervously. "Well, I don't know about that. It's a bit too dangerous for me."

Jareth waited.

"I... I don't think I want anything."

The king still didn't move.

"I suppose I've always wished... I mean I still kinda wish my name wasn't Wilfred, but..."

"Done." Jareth tossed the crystal, covering Wilfred in glitter.

"What? But?" Wilfred dusted off the sparkles. "What did you do?"

"I gave you your wish." The king grinned. "By royal decree your name is no longer Wilfred. I name you..."

Wilfred didn't move.

"Truth."

"Truth?" Wilfred didn't look happy.

"Truth," Jareth answered. "The truth can be frightening, powerful, dangerous, freeing, and... beautiful."

Wilfred relaxed.

"Enjoy your new power," stated the king. "You have thirteen years."

"Thirteen years?" Truth repeated. She looked confused.

"Until my price comes due," Jareth explained.

Truth's mouth dropped open.

"Spend your time wisely." The Goblin King waved his hand in her direction. Truth faded away.

Jareth turned his attention back to Sara.

"Your majesty," another look-alike stepped forward. This one wore a business suit with short hair. But everything else fit: her hair color, the shade of her eyes. Even her age seemed right.

The king glanced in her direction, surprised by her appearance.

"I understand you've been looking for me," the new Sarah Williams addressed him. "What do you want?"

Jareth waved a hand, intending to remove the glamour hiding her true appearance. But nothing happened. There was no change. A look of interest crossed his majesty's face.

Sarah Williams laughed.

Jareth stood up, and began to circle his adversary. He stared at her, studying her movement, and her shape. He listened carefully to the sound of her voice.

"Did you forget?" she accused. "I beat you. You and your labyrinth." She took a step forward. "You, Goblin King, have no power over me."

The whole room gasped.

"Is that so?" Jareth mused. "And what, pray tell, is your name?" He continued around her.

"Are you really that slow?" she answered, turning to keep him in view. "I'm Sarah Kirkland. But I used to be called Sarah Williams." She put her hands on her hips. "Speak up," she ordered when Jareth finally made it back to where he began.

The king perched on the edge of his throne.

Sarah Kirkland pursed her lips. "Why are your goblins harassing me? What do you want?"

The Goblin King locked eyes with the woman, and pointed up. "Name him," he ordered, pointing at Hoggle.

"He's a dwarf," Sarah Kirkland answered.

"And what is the dwarf's name?"

Mrs. Kirkland shook her head like she couldn't be bothered. "Hedgewort," she answered. "Or Hogwart," she said lightly. "He goes by both."

Jareth smirked. He laughed.

"I fail to see what's so funny," Sarah Kirkland tried to interrupt.

Jareth laughed harder. "Do you hear that, Hogbrain?" he called out. "Sarah Williams names you Hogwart!" The king could barely contain his delight.

Mrs. Kirkland folded her arms.

The king's chuckles slowed. He gave the woman all his attention. "Chopscur, send for the shoe," he ordered.

"But, your Majesty..."

"Now," stated the king.

"Send for the shoe!" Chopscur called out.

"Send for the shoe," goblin voices down the hall, and throughout the castle, began calling out.

Minutes later an enormous hairy beast ran into the court room on two legs. He ducked to make it through the giant doorway, and set the box he was carrying before the king.

Sara Smith notice how the frightening creature trembled when he looked at the treasure chest. She noticed the nervous look on Mrs. Kirkland's face. And she noticed how Jareth licked his lips.

"Open it," he ordered.

Two goblin soldiers moved toward the chest, and began unlocking the chains holding it closed. Carefully, one of the soldiers pulled it open.

Sara Smith noticed how everyone tensed. The giant hairy beast backed away from the chest. He backed out of the throne room, and ran. Slowly, carefully, Sara Smith tried to slip back. She let several goblin creatures move in front of her. As much as she felt curious, she didn't want anything to do with whatever scared everyone else.

Jareth caught Mrs. Kirkland's gaze, and gestured toward the treasure chest.

Mrs. Kirkland huffed, stepped forward, and reached into the danger. She removed the only thing in the box, a horseshoe.

Sara Smith's mouth dropped open.

"Iron?" Mrs. Kirkland used a condescending voice. "I'm human in case you've forgotten."

Jareth didn't speak.

She lifted the horseshoe for everyone to see.

Jareth still didn't say anything.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. "Was this supposed to do something?" she shook the old horseshoe.

The Goblin King clenched his jaw.

"Do you understand the words I'm saying? Or are you too slow?" she glared at the king. "I demand you and your goblins leave me alone."

Jareth smiled.

Sara Smith noticed how Mrs. Kirkland started to shimmer. She noticed how her disguise shifted. It was like looking at one person overlaid on another. She saw another woman, a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair, and thick black gloves, under the ghost of an older Sarah Williams. Sara Smith withdrew further into the crowd, letting more goblins and human-looking subjects in front of her.

One of the goblins perched high on the wall let out a high pitched cackle. "Thirteen seconds!" he called out. "You's not The Sarah!"

"Yes, I am," she continued to lie, unaware the iron horseshoe she held cut through her magical disguise, letting everyone know she wasn't who she claimed to be.

"So, you wish to be alone, do you?" the king stood up, bringing both hands down in front. "Very well." He lifted his hands, balancing a crystal against his flat palms. "Let's see how you deal with this little space." Jareth threw the orb at his target.

"Oh, no you don't," the imposter blocked the magical ball with her horseshoe, bouncing it away like someone using a tennis racquet. Goblins jumped right and left to avoid the ball.

Jareth slowly lowered himself into his throne. He leaned back, and smiled. The monarch watched as his magic bounced around the room, and he watched the imposter hit it with another swing.

"The Goblin Kingdom hereby suspends all trade with the citizens and royalty of The Land of Nod," he ordered while enjoying the magical game of dodgeball mixed with tennis.

"What!" the wouldbe Sarah questioned.

Jareth ignored her. "No citizen or royal of Nod will be permitted to buy or sell anything in the Goblin Kingdom."

"What does that have to do with me?" the woman demanded. She ducked.

"No citizen or royal of Nod is permitted residence in my land, except by swearing allegiance to me."

"Why!" she demanded. "You're just as cruel as I remember," she accused. She still pretended to be Sarah Williams.

"Because a member of The Royal House of Nod has demanded I and my goblins leave her and what is hers alone." Jareth leaned forward. "Lady Vec," he added, using the woman's name.

"Uh." Lady Vec's eyes widened just as her mouth dropped open. The Goblin King's crystal hit its mark, hitting her square in the forehead, and making her drop the iron horseshoe. Instantly, her glamour returned. A puff of glitter from the king's orb surrounded her head with a purple sparkling cloud.

"What did you do?" she coughed, and tried to fan the cloud away. Lady Vec jumped when a miniature lighting bolt cracked near her fingers. "Jareth, what have you done? What magic is this?"

"Something slow," the king answered, referencing one of Lady Vec's insults.

Another electrical bolt spread across the purple vapor. Pip. A drop of purple rain landed at the Lady's feet. Pip. Pip. Pip. Magic dripped, landing on the ground.

"No," Lady Vec whispered in horror. She looked up at Jareth, eyes wide and heart beat racing. "You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?"

Lady Vec turned to run, but it was too late. A hand had ahold of her ankle. Where every drop of water hit a hand grew out of the ground like a sprouting blade of grass. It reached up, and grabbed ahold of anything it could find. Lady Vec's ankle just happened to be the nearest object. Soon several hands had a tight grip on both her feet. She twisted to get away, but stumbled to the ground instead. As she fell droplets rained down the full length of her body. And as each rain drop hit the stone floor another hand grew.

"No!" she screamed, and struggled, and twisted. But the hands were in her hair, along her arms, and at her throat. "Mercy!" she cried out. "Mercy! Please! Jareth! Mercy!"

"Hm," Jareth hummed. But he didn't lift a finger. He watched as the stones began to crumble from the multiplying hands. He watched icky green fingers pull Lady Vec into the earth beneath.

"Noooo!" Lady Vec sobbed from under the stones.

The Helping Hands from the movie made Sara Smith's breathing speed up. Would they drop Lady Vec into an oubliette like Sarah Williams? Would they keep her in their tunnel? Would they strangle her?

Lady Vec's screams let everyone know the helping hands had let her go. Sara Smith swallowed, slipping even further back into the crowd.

"Well? Laugh," Jareth ordered. He looked into another orb, peering at Lady Vec at the bottom of his oubliette. His throne room obeyed. They laughed.

Sara Smith bumped into a wall. She'd no idea she'd made it all the way to the edge of the room. Quickly, she looked from side to side. She needed to get out. Her body let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw an unguarded archway. Slowly, carefully, she began making her way toward it.

"Quiet." The Goblin King had had enough. "Chopscur, take down this epistle."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Prince Velmont, Lady Vec has requested all trade and interaction between The Land of Nod and the Goblin Kingdom cease. I, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lithuania, The Land of Garsh, etcetera, etcetera, have no choice but to comply. As your sister's kingdom lies between yours and my own, her command prevents us from any interaction. Such a pity."

"We are well aware," Jareth went on, "you have sought your father's permission to annex The Land of Nod, but your sister has always objected. The Goblin Kingdom supports your request."

The monarch picked up his crystal. He looked at the glamoured woman in his oubliette, and smiled. "As to another matter," he continued his dictation. "This woman, image enclosed, claims to be Sarah Williams, Champion of my Labyrinth. If you know of her true identity, any information would be appreciated."

The entire court broke into laughter, cackles, screeches, cafaws, and chuckles.

Sara Smith's mouth opened and closed. How could he do that? she wondered. How could the Goblin King tell the truth, but twist everything? If Sarah Williams was as real as everything else here, how in the world did she manage to beat him? It must have taken a miracle.

Sara Smith glanced back toward the king. With three short steps she all but ran toward the archway. She escaped through the exit... right back into the throne room. She gasped, turned, and looked at the solid stone wall she'd just come through. Instead of being on the right side of the throne, she now stood on the left. To make matters worse she was a lot closer to the king than she'd ever been before.

"What do we have here?"

Sara heard the Goblin King's voice, but trembled so much she didn't dare turn to look at him.

"Going somewhere?" his voice rumbled.

Finally, she turned to face the king. Sara swallowed, but didn't answer. Her breathing sped up. Her hands trembled. Her wrists stung from the scratchy ropes. And her eyes teared up.

Jareth didn't speak. He waited. He waited just like he had before for all the others. He looked at her with compassion, but he waited for her to answer.

Sara's bottom lip quivered. Everything the others had said led to something horrible. Maybe, she thought, maybe I shouldn't say anything. If I don't answer, then he can't use my words against me. Yes, she told herself. She'd just stay quiet.

"Do not defy me," Jareth warned. The compassion he'd showed fled his face.

"I... I..." Sara nodded her answer. "I was scared. I wanted to leave," she spoke quickly. "I don't know where I was going."

Jareth took in a slow breath, keeping his eyes on her. "Who brings this woman?" he asked.

"I do."

Sara recognized the man who stepped forward. She recognized his soft leather boots and pants, his ornately imprinted matching tunic, and the small gold crown covering his black straight shoulder length hair.

"I wish to lay claim on Sara Smith," he stated.

Sara took in a shuttered breath. She looked quickly back and forth between the man who'd captured her, and the king who would decide her fate. "P...Please don't give me to him," she begged. "Please..."

Jareth held up his hand, motioning for silence. "What is the contract, Prince Kraen?"

"He has no contract," Sara Smith cut off the prince before he could answer. "I never made a wish, and he never gave me anything." She glared at him. "He just broke through Janet's mirror. That's my friend," she explained, glancing back at Jareth. "He smashed up her stuff, and kidnapped me." Hope made Sara breathe a little easier. Maybe Prince Kraen would get into trouble like the dirty old man the Goblin King turned to stone.

"These are severe charges, Kraen," the Goblin King warned. "I wouldn't take you for someone who'd behave so foolishly."

"My king is wise," Kraen answered, "to acknowledge I am no fool." He looked at Sara Smith. "It is true I have no contract with this woman."

Sara felt some of the tension leave her body, but winced at the ropes cutting into her wrists.

"My contract is with her queen."

"Take care, brother," Jareth warned his sibling, "I will not show mercy for continued lies, even for you."

Sara's mouth dropped open. Kraen was Jareth's brother?

"This woman speaks with an American accent, a country of lawlessness and mob rule," Jareth proclaimed. "They have no royalty, and swear fealty to no one." He leaned forward. "Confess now, and I will be generous," he commanded.

"She swore fealty to another of her kind," Kraen explained, "a woman called Ann Fulton."

"No, I didn't," Sara objected.

"Sarah Smith said, and I quote," Kraen stood a little taller, ""Yeah, Ann Fulton's my queen. I'll do everything she ever says, follow her to the end of the earth, die for her." End quote."

Sara gasped.

"Is this true?" Jareth turned all his attention toward her.

"I... I didn't mean it," the words escaped her lips, and Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Ann Fulton wished her away only thirteen minutes later," Kraen went on. "I quote, "I wish the goblins would take her away." End quote." The prince smiled. "Though it was not a night where the worlds crossover, by happy luck a natural crack in the universes converged. As by law, I used the crack to move within their realm. I took her according to the claiming laws. She is mine pending your approval."

"That's... That's not fair!" Sara objected.

"What's said is said," Prince Kraen quoted the law.

"But I didn't mean it." Sara couldn't believe she was saying exactly the same thing everyone else had said.

Jareth closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head.

"No, really," Sara tried to explain. "I was being sarcastic."

"Sarcastic?" Jareth looked up.

"Yeah. You know. It's like when you say the exact opposite of what you mean," Sara tried. "Like... Like..." Suddenly, she couldn't think of an example. "Uh... Hoggle!" she remembered. "Hoggle was sarcastic when he said, "Oh, great" when he saw your crystal roll past the false alarms under your Labyrinth. If a dwarf knows about sarcasm, surely you do."

The real Hoggle groaned.

Jareth lifted his chin, but showed no expression. He waited for Sara to continue.

She wondered if she'd made a mistake. Maybe she'd offended the king. She took a deep breath. It was too late now. "I was at a sleepover at Janet's house," the Labyrinth fan went on. "That's an all night party," she clarified just in case. "Janet's stepmom was being a real bit... Ok, maybe not real," Sara had almost sworn when she realized her audience might think she was claiming Janet's stepmom was really a female dog. "She was... She was being really rude," Sara corrected, "and mean."

"Jareth, must we listen to this?" Kraen interrupted. "She's already admitted..."

The Goblin King motioned for Sara to continue, ignoring his brother's request.

"Um. Anyway, she was being really mean," the fan continued. "Janet had done everything her stepmom asked for the whole day, but Mrs. Fulton kept making her clean up, or cook, or whatever. She was just interrupting the party because she could." Sara shifted from one foot to the other. "When Kristine said we wanted to start watching our movie, Mrs. Fulton stopped bossing Janet around." Sara omitted the fact that "Labyrinth" was the movie they wanted to watch. "I thought she was finally going to stop, but it only got worse. She made this huge speech about how this was her house, and she was the boss. She said she was the queen, and as long as we were in her house we had to do as she said." Sara frowned. "That's when I sarcastically," she stressed the word, "told Kristine what he said." She nodded to Kraen.

He nodded back toward her.

Sara turned back to the Goblin King. "Mrs. Fulton overheard me." Sara looked at the ground. "She got so angry, she said we had to leave. Which was fine," Sara looked up again. "We weren't having fun anyway. But when we went back up to Janet's room to pack up our stuff, he came through her mirror," she nodded in Kraen's direction again. "He brought goblins, and... and he broke things, and..." Sara choked on her words. "They grabbed me, and tied me up." She looked at the king. "He kidnapped me."

"I obeyed the law," Kraen defended himself.

"Even Mrs. Fulton knew I was being sarcastic," Sara told Kraen. "Everyone did."

Jareth was very quiet. He leaned back in his throne, a serious look on his face. Nobody spoke. Silence permeated the air for several long minutes. The king tapped his finger against his lips.

"Did you know she was speaking sarcastically?" he finally asked his brother.

"Oh, yes," Kraen smiled. "Which makes her capture all the sweeter."

Jareth's expression didn't change.

"Wait," Sara sounded confused. "If he knew I didn't mean it, then..." She looked back and forth between Kraen and the Goblin King.

"What's said is said," the king answered her question. "Have you any other defense?" he asked.

What could she say? Sara looked over at Prince Kraen, dread creeping up her throat. She swallowed. Think, she told herself, think. She blew out a breath. She had to try.

"Um." An idea struck her. "There was this boy I heard about two months ago when I started college," she hoped the king would listen, and continued when she noticed how he leaned forward in his throne. "He was buying some candy from a candy machine. That's a machine that..." She shook her head. If she had to explain what a candy machine was, there was no hope.

"Creates candy?" the Goblin King finished for her.

"Sells candy," she corrected.

The king nodded. He started to look bored.

"So, this candy machine said "dime" on the monitor, because it needed one more dime to pay for the candy. But this guy was from Mexico, so he started talking to the machine. When talking didn't work, he got louder. He shouted he wanted a snickers bar. You see, "dime" in his native language means "tell me.""

Jareth lifted his chin, understanding in his eyes.

"Jareth," Prince Kraen began.

"I'm not finished!" Sara barked at him.

Kraen smiled. "Do you see why I want her?" he asked.

"Quiet," the king ordered. "The law allows her her right words."

Kraen obeyed, but nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

When Sara realized the king was waiting for her, she went on. "If this guy was in his own country, then the translation would have been correct. "Tell me" would have been fair and right. But since he was in America, the same word meant something else." She shifted her wrists, trying to find some relief from the tight ropes. "Since I was in America when I spoke the words," she concluded, "what I said was the opposite of what HE heard."

The Goblin King leaned back in his throne. He stared at Sara, studying her.

"You can't seriously be considering her argument," Kraen couldn't believe it. "What's said is said," he argued. "Her words were clear, even in her own language." He glared at Sara. "Sarcasm is no defense. It requires speculation."

"Interesting," Jareth smiled at her. "American logic." He glanced a Kraen. "Rather entertaining, isn't it."

"She'll be more entertaining when I have her all to myself."

"Mm." The Goblin King nodded.

"No," Sara choked. "No." She looked around the room, searching for a way out. "What would you do," she stared at the Goblin King, "if someone kidnapped you from your home because of some mistranslation of something you... you...?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"There would be no mercy," he answered her. Jareth turned to his brother. "Why bring her before me?" he asked. "As royalty you have the right to take almost any concubine you wish."

"Oh no, brother," Kraen laughed. "How many of my concubines have you stolen?"

"Stolen?" The room grew cold.

"Taken," Kraen corrected. "I misspoke. I apologize. I meant "claimed.""

Jareth let out a breath, returning the room to its regular temperature. "Mind your words," he warned.

Kraen gave a quick bow. "I wish to take Sara Smith to wife," he explained. "Which is my right," he proclaimed. "IF," he stressed the word. "IF she has not been claimed by another of higher rank, namely you, King Jareth." The prince clasped his hands behind his back, and stood a little taller. "I am tired of being without female comforts." Kraen let his eyes wander over Sara. "And since I'm quite sure you would simply take any concubine I might capture for myself, I am forced to choose husbandship or celibacy. Concubines we may take from our lessers, but wives belong to their husbands." The prince looked at the king. "I bring her before you to verify she is not your Sarah Williams. I bring her before you, and before this court, as witness that no one has a pryer claim on this woman." Kraen let his hands rest on his hips. "When I take her, she will be mine," he paused. "Forever," he added. The prince smiled at the king. "This is one prize, brother, you cannot win," he bated him.

All eyes turned toward Jareth. But his eyes were on Sara. He tipped his head to the side, and let his gaze wander over her form.

"Don't try it, brother," Kraen interrupted. "You cannot take a man's intended for one of your concubines without cause. You've lost this one."

"And yet your goblins claimed she is The Sarah," Jareth questioned. "I wonder why."

"You know full well goblins are not intelligent creatures."

The king held his tongue.

"Jareth, they share the same name!" Kraen worried.

The Goblin King smiled, and pointed to the caged dwarf hanging from the ceiling. "Name him," he commanded.

"Hoggle," Sara answered, realizing how many times she'd used his name.

"Correct."

"No!" Kraen objected. "You can't have her. She doesn't even look like your champion. Anyone could have told her the dwarf's name." The prince waved his hand, magically removing her ropes.

Sara let out a sigh in relief. She brought her hands forward, and started rubbing her wrists. She jumped when Kraen held out the horseshoe Lady Vec had left on the ground. His thick black gloves protected his hands.

"Hold this," he ordered.

Sara shook her head.

"You think he's going to help you?" Kraen questioned. "Sarah Williams has a list of charges as long as my arm. She's a criminal. If the king claims you as the champion..."

"I would be generous," Jareth interrupted. "All charges would be dropped."

"What!"

Jareth leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. "Sara," he spoke her name. "Take care. If you lie before this court, I will take action. I will not be generous. I will not show mercy. There will be consequences. This is our law. Goblin law. So, listen carefully, and use your right words."

Sara felt like Jan Annabel Banks De... whatever her name was. She felt like she was walking into a trap.

The Goblin King sat up straight. "Are you Sarah Williams?" he asked.

"Um." Sara thought back to the movie. She thought about the Helping Hands, how Sarah Williams didn't ask which direction was right before she told them where she wanted to go. She thought about the little blue worm who told her to go right instead of left. If Sarah Williams had just asked where each path led, if she'd asked questions, she would have saved herself from a lot of trouble.

Sara Smith let out a slow breath. "So," she started. "Just to clarify," her voice wavered. "If I said I was Sarah Williams..."

"Prince Kraen will lose his claim on you," Jareth answered, "and I will take you home."

"My home?" she questioned. "Or yours?"

Jareth laughed. "You speak like someone who has been through my Labyrinth. Have you been through my Labyrinth, Sara?"

"Please, your majesty," she didn't dare answer yet. "Could you answer my question?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I can answer your question."

"Well, what is it?"

"What's what?"

"The answer."

"What answer?"

Suddenly, Sara Smith was reminded of the banter between Sarah Williams and Hoggle when she was trying to find a way into the Labyrinth. Sara sympathized with Sarah Williams. "Not if you ask the right questions," she whispered to herself.

Jareth's ears perked up.

"If I admit to being Sarah Williams, and Prince Kraen loses his claim over me, will you take me to my home?" Sara Smith used her right words.

"Yes," Jareth answered.

Sara's eyes widened. Could she really go home?

"Because your home will be his home," Kraen spoiled the king's game. "He will claim you as his, one of a myriad of his courtesans. But if you're simply Sara Smith, you will be mine. I have no courtesans, no concubines. You would be crowned princess of the realm, and lack for nothing."

Sara looked back and forth between the Goblin King and his brother. Neither choice was what she wanted. But which choice was better? The ordinary girl reached out and took the horseshoe from Kraen, knowing the iron would show she wasn't Sarah Williams. Being a wife sounded slightly better than being a concubine.

"No!" Hoggle shouted from above.

Sara looked up to see him gripping the bars of his little cage.

"He's worse than the bog!" he warned.

"Only someone who's been through my Labyrinth would know the bog, Hedgewart," Jareth used the wrong name. "Are you claiming this woman is Sarah Williams?" he asked his prisoner.

"I ain't sayin' nothin likes that," Hoggle kept his eyes on the girl. "Listen, girly. Its would be better to end up turned into a goblin than to give that weasel power over ya."

CLANG. The horseshoe landed on the ground next to Sara Smith's ankle.

"Eleven seconds," one of the goblins called out.

"That's not long enough," another responded.

"Sarah Williams would be using human magic not fae," a gentleman from the side of the room explained. "Iron doesn't effect human magic, so there's no point."

"Mm," Jareth nodded at the information.

Sara stared at the fae in front of her. Was he really that bad? Worse than the bog? Cold started creeping up her spine. She looked around the room. She looked at the goblins, the animals, the fae. She looked back at Kraen. Then she looked up at Hoggle. Sara Smith trusted him. He was the only one she trusted.

"I say again," Jareth leaned forward. "I do not wish to ask a third time. Are you Sara Williams?"

Sara swallowed. She couldn't end up in a situation worse than the bog. "I... I remember when Hoggle showed the opening to the Labyrinth," she avoided Jareth's question. She was remembering the movie. She blew out a breath, knowing she hadn't lied, and hoping this would keep her away from Kraen. "All the turns were hidden at first," she spoke slowly, trying to be careful. "There was a blue worm who wanted to have tea." She rubbed at her wrists. "I am Sara." Sara Smith, she thought.

Jareth leaned forward, surprise coloring his features.

"Any goblin watching the run with you in the throne room would know that," Kraen objected.

"Um," Sara hesitated. "What about the ball room?" she asked. "There weren't any goblins there," she stated. "At least, I didn't notice any." She glanced at the ground, trying to remember. "You wore a sparkly blue top." She looked at the king. "And the tips of your hair were dyed blue to match."

Jareth smiled. "That's quite the memory."

Sara's eyes hit the floor. She couldn't look at him.

"I say again," Kraen objected. "Any of those attending the ball would know who was there, and what his highness was wearing."

"Then let's refer to something only Sarah and I would know," Jareth stared at Sara. "In a room full of stairs, when a babe's life was in danger, what were my magic words?"

"Magic words?"

Jareth waited.

Sara thought back. There weren't any magic words. Sarah Williams chased after Toby. The Goblin King kept moving him around until he was about to fall off the edge. Then Sarah jumped to save him. The stairs fell apart, and the end happened. Sara Smith might have thought, "You have no power over me," were magic words, but the Goblin King said the magic words were his.

"Well?"

Sara frowned. "I don't know what..."

"Ha!" Kraen cheered.

"I'm sorry," Sara tried again. "I don't know what you mean by magic words. You sang a song. Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat."

Jareth's mouth dropped open. "Sarah?" he whispered. The Goblin King's smile chilled into something dark. He stood up, descended his dais in quick powerful steps, and stood far to close.

Sara didn't dare move. She stared at the king's chest. She felt him take a strand of her hair, but didn't look up. Her insides trembled.

"Have you been hiding from me?"

Sara closed her eyes, wondering if she made a mistake.

"She's not Sarah Williams!" Hoggle called out. "I knows me best friend."

"She's not yours!" Kraen argued. "Listen to the dwarf!"

"She's been lyin'!" Hoggle called out. "Why don'ts ya turn her into a goblin already?!"

"A goblin?" Sara looked up at Hoggle.

"Oh, of course," Kraen put two and two together. "You know she isn't your Sarah Williams," he accused his brother. "You want her to lie, so you can turn her into a goblin." He clenched his fist. "You're just trying to keep her from me!"

Sara looked over at Kraen.

"By Sersher!" he grumbled. "I warned you." He pointed at her. "Do you think the Goblin King would marry you? Make you his queen? Just because you claimed to be champion!" Kraen turned around, waving one hand toward the rest of the room. "How many others have come here claiming to be Sarah Williams?" He stared at Sara. "None of them were gifted a crown."

Kraen looked up at Hoggle. "Would you really rather my brother turn her into a goblin than let her be mine?" Kraen lowered his eyes, letting them land on his intended. "Don't say another word," he warned. "I can still get you out of this."

Jareth let out a low chuckle.

A fae dressed in a cream overcoat joined in. "He's beat you," the tall fae proclaimed. "Can't you see that?"

Kraen glared at the man.

"If she is Sarah Williams, the king has her," the tall fae explained. "And if she is not, then she has lied about the Labyrinth. She will be a goblin, or worse, for a very long time."

The court broke into laughter.

"Mm." Jareth took a step back. He reached down and lifted Sara's chin. "Look at me," he ordered, keeping his hand where it was.

Sara looked up. She stared into his mis-colored eyes, and shivered.

"I am Jareth," he began. "I am the Goblin King. I am fae." He felt Sara swallow as he spoke. "Are you... Sarah Williams."

"I am Sara," she answered.

Jareth's hand moved like lighting to her throat.

Sara gasped, instantly grabbing ahold of his wrist with both hands.

"Are you... my Sarah Williams, champion of my Labyrinth?" the Goblin King used his right words.

Up until this moment Sara had been able to tell the truth. She'd been able to lie without lying. She'd been able to twist words just as the Goblin King had. But there was no way to answer this. There was no way to side step this monarch's question. The choice was to lie, or tell the truth. The choice was to become a goblin, or pretend to be Sarah Williams.

"I am Jareth," the king repeated, tightening his grip ever so slightly. "I am the Goblin King." His fingers increase their strength. "I am fae."

Sara's grip on his wrist tightened. She tried to pull away.

"Are you my Sara Williams, champion of..."

"I am n..." Before the truth could come out, before Sara Smith could explain she wasn't really Sarah Williams, before she could say, "I am not," her voice disappeared. If she was going to be damned for something, she might as well be damned for the truth. Tears flooded Sara's eyes.

"There." Jareth released her. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sara's hands went to her throat. Her knees buckled. She sat down on the stones, one hand propping herself up, and the other holding her neck. She took in shuddered breaths.

"It's The Sarah."

"No, it isn't." Whispered comments hushed through the throne room.

Jareth produced a crystal, lifting it high for all to see. He showed his court the room full of stairs. He showed how Sarah Williams ran. And he showed how he sang.

"It's The Sarah," repeated from multiple goblins and fae. Half the court room tried to quietly sneak away. Jennifer Connelly look-a-likes slipped through the archways. Goblins and fae melted into shadows. They knew their plans were ruined.

"Do you concede, brother?" Jareth brought the crystal down to Kraen's eye level.

"I want compensation," he countered.

"You will have her bounty, nothing more."

"But that's not f..."

"Not fair?" Jareth glared. "Do not speak to me of fair." The king waved his crystal away. "Or perhaps we need to change your basis of comparison."

"No, my lord." Kraen bowed. "Your rule is just."

Sara's trembling fingers touched cold iron. She looked down, noticing the horseshoe she'd dropped earlier. A surge of adrenaline pulsed through her legs. She grabbed the horseshoe, jumped to her feet, and ran from the room.

"Stop her!" Jareth called out.

When Sara ran through the archway, she felt magic wash over her body. She felt it try to grab her, and knew the horseshoe had saved her from ending up right back in the throne room like before.

Sara shrieked when several goblin guards jumped in front of her, or at least she should have. Sara tried to speak. She tried to shout. Not a single sound came out of her mouth. Someone had magically stolen her voice. Jareth, she thought. But why.

"Halt, in the name of the king!" one of the guards threatened her with his spear.

Sara held up the horseshoe.

"Run!" The half-sized goblins ran away.

Sara looked down at the horseshoe in her hand, amazed at the power it had.

"Call out the guard!" Jareth's voice echoed. "Stop her!"

xxx

xxx

Author's notes:

1\. I don't own "Labyrinth."

2\. I don't know if I'll continue this. It was just an idea I had to get out.

3\. Thanks for reading.


End file.
